


What's in a Hand?

by dean_writes



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: I wanted to write fluff, M/M, here you go, im sad, it's 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_writes/pseuds/dean_writes
Summary: Wally has a thing for Dick's hands (in the least weird way possible)the title's a joke y'all, i have to write a speech about romeo and juliet but instead i'm writing this
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 64





	What's in a Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> it's late, i've gotten two hours of sleep in the last 48 hours, and i'm in need of birdflash content. this'll probably suck.

Sometimes it's weird things you like about a person. Maybe you like the jewelry they wear everyday or that word they say just a little bit too often. For Wally, it was Robin's hands.

Robin's hands were really attractive. No one ever mentioned it, since saying "hey, you have really pretty hands" is just weird and comes of as just a bit creepy. It was also probably due to the fact that Wally was no doubt the only person who even cared.

Robin normally had his gauntlets on, but when he started hanging out at Mount Justice he would wear his civvies. Wally liked to make jokes about being shocked that he actually had _skin_ as if he was actually _human_. Robin would just snort and flip him off.

It wasn't for a while that Wally started noticing how nice they were, though. One day they were just wrestling during training when Wally suddenly noticed how soft his hands were. Relatively speaking, of course. His hands were still callous, from years of working as a vigilante, Wally assumed. But they were just surprisingly _softer_ than they looked.

After that, Wally just started noticing other stuff about his hands. 

Like how he would drum the middle and index finger on his right hand when he was thinking. Or when he would clench and unclench his hands when he was nervous. 

His fingers were pretty slim for a dude, as well. They weren't delicate, so to say, they were just long and thin, borderline bony, but he would hit Wally for saying that. Wally loved how they flew over the keys on his laptop and wrist holo; they were quick and precise.

His knuckles stuck out a bit more than normal, making his hands look like they belonged to someone slightly older. He wasn't the best at caring for them- in the winter they would often get dry and crack, which was only worsened as he continued to train without putting _some_ kind of moisturizer on. They would bleed and he'd just shrug it off when Wally mentioned it.

"If it was a problem I would have dealt with it already." Yeah, sure.

"Dude, you're just gonna leave 'em like that? Isn't it painful?" Wally says.

"Not really," was his reply.

Wally held one of Robin's hands and dragged his finger across the knuckles, "it's not that hard to moisturize, y'know," he raises an eyebrow.

Robin snorts, "of course it's not, I just don't really care. Besides, I don't have any."

"But I do," wally whipped away but was back again in a second, "this stuffs pretty gentle, so it shouldn't irritate it." He scooped a small amount up with his fingers and smoothed it over the dried skin.

Robin shuddered, "ugh, that feels so gross."

"It's worth it, though," Wally offers.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see."

And it worked. Wally let Robin have his moisturizer and soon his knuckles were back to their (relatively) old softness.

"Toldja it was worth it," Wally comments one day as they lounge around.

"They're just knuckles," Robin laughs, "it's not that big of a deal."

Wally reached over and took Robin's hand, gliding his fingers over the soft skin.

"I don't know, man," Wally jokes, "they're some nice knuckles, I'd hate for them to be so mistreated like that." He jokingly leans down and kisses Robin's hand, immediate embarrassment settling in. But still, he held his lips against them a second longer, because they _were_ soft and he liked how they felt against his lips. 

But still, he straightened and let go of Robin's hand. Robin kinda stood there, and maybe Wally was imagining it, but he seemed to have a slight blush. Not comparable at all to Wally's deep flush.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "they're nice. Your hands." Nice, Wallace, real smooth.

"Uh, thanks," Robin replied awkwardly, "yours aren't so bad themselves."

Awkward silence.

Robin then fell into a fit of laughter that Wally soon joined in.

One day he would admit to Robin about his odd admiration for his hands, but it would be awkward and embarrassing and not today.

**Author's Note:**

> my knuckles use to bleed a ton during winter and that was sort of an inspiration for this story. if you were wondering why it was so specific


End file.
